


Witch Hunt

by Hanasanaide



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki being sassy, M/M, Magic, Pining Thor (Marvel), Sass Master Loki, Songfic, Things are not as they seem, Witch Hunt, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanasanaide/pseuds/Hanasanaide
Summary: "Can I see you again, Loki?" When his name rolled off Thor's tongue, he was forced to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine, and he could not fathom why. "Tch, I cannot stop you, Prince Odinson," he said, mockery clear in his voice.In which, Jane tries to expose Loki as a witch to Thor. Set in a time similar to the Salem witch hunts. Heavily inspired by Witch Hunt by Luka Megurine (VOCALoid).





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I haven't written in years! But for some reason I reread my old fic from FF and wanted to rewrite it and try again! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! xxoo

Deep emerald eyes stared up at the cloudy grey sky, dried tear tracks clear on his prominent cheekbones; the bound male had been unable to wipe his tears when they had first fallen. He closed his eyes slowly, his long lashes caressing his cheeks as he did, and let his head hang down from his place tied to a massive wooden cross. What was left of his dark locks of ebony hair blocked his expression from the crowd of townspeople chanting for 'penitence.' He did his best to ignore them as he recalled what had become of him.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
Strutting through the center of the bustling town, Loki wore his usual smirk as his eyes passed over all the townspeople's faces, witnessing the girls around him blushing from his gaze alone. He winked at a group of girls who were huddled close together and whispering while looking longingly at the brunet sauntering through town. The girls let out a not-so-quiet squeal of delight, and Loki ran a hand through his slicked back hair, earning another round of squeals and giggles. Once he passed the girls so they could no longer see his face, he rolled his eyes ever so slowly. He hated girls who would only obsess over him and not bother approaching him on their own.

Loki stopped at his usual vending stall, grinning at the redheaded girl behind the wooden countertop. She smirked back from her spot on the stool. Her feet were rested on the counter and her arms folded behind her head in a lazy pose.

"Ah, Loki, my best customer! Let me guess, you want a new magic scroll?" She closed her eyes and leaned back, stool tipping precariously.

"Hold your tongue, you biddy. Must I remind you the townspeople are not fond of 'magic'?" he whispered furiously, though his smile never dropped and even seemed to widen at the mention of magic. "But you are not wrong. Give me something that might actually challenge me this time, would you? That last one was quite a bore; I practically mastered it in my sleep, old hag."

"Tch, do not call me a hag, you  _witch_. You are some hundred years older than me, and yet you still call me an old hag," she growls playfully, sitting upright and grabbing a scroll from behind her and slapping it on counter in front of her. "That'll be twenty-one gold."

"Twenty-one gold!?" Loki exclaimed, glaring at the redhead in front of him who had returned to leaning back in her stool. "Are you making a mockery of me, you shrew? That's thrice the amount of the last one!"

"Hey, you were the one who said to give you a challenge, did you not? You have to pay for said challenge." As the grumbling male dug out the required gold pieces in his elegant black and green robes, the woman gained a triumphant gleam in her mysterious yellow eyes, murmuring a "thank you, milady" and earning a growl.

"Must you always act as though I am a woman, hag?"

"Until the day you stop calling me a hag." She grinned ear to ear.

Slipping the yellowing scroll into his robes and shaking his head with a tsk, Loki made his way down the path that led out of the town and towards his shanty.

 

* * *

 

 

Once out of the confines of the small town, people became scarce. Sparing a glance around him, he found no one in sight. Unable to resist temptation, Loki pulled the delicate, aged scroll from his robe, a small, genuine smile on his lips. He had his green eyes set on the beautiful scrawl that flowed across the page, so he had not seen the fallen branch that someone had neglected to take care of. Suddenly he was falling, and the parchment was tossed into the air. He ungracefully fell forward practically eating the dirt with the landing. His inky hair spilled over his face and blocked his view. Loki let out a quiet groan.

"Are you all right, Miss? That was quite the stumble," a deep voice called from in front of him. When Loki looked up and pushed the curtain of black hair out of his sight, he met cerulean eyes with his own emeralds. "Oh, please accept my apology! I did not realize you were a male with your long locks," the blond man before him apologized. "Would you like to see a healer? You might have hurt something when you fe-"

"Oh, hush, you blithering fool. I am just fine," Loki huffed. "Furthermore, you cannot talk as if you do not have long hair yourself." He gestured to the blond-haired twit in front of him.

The blond male chuckled and reached a hand out to Loki. "Fair enough."

Loki took his hand and used it to assist in standing up. Once he stood, he had full intentions of dropping the idiot's big hand, but the other male had no plans of the same thought. He brought Loki's hand up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand while staring straight into his malachite eyes. "I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard. What is your name? I have not seen you in these parts."

"Loki Laufeyson," he murmured after some hesitation, cheeks feeling oddly warm. "Prince of Mischief."

Thor chuckled once more and finally released the brunet's hand from his own. He then reached up to caress Loki's hair, surprising Loki with such intensity that he blushed a shade darker.

"W-what do you think you’re-" Loki began, eyes comically wide, but stopped immediately once Thor had pulled away. His eyes looked to the oaf's hand.

"There was a leaf in your hair," he whispered, grinning.

"D-do you expect a thank you, Your Highness?" Loki stuttered, putting his hands on his hips. He realized that this particular stance was rather feminine, and, in realizing Thor had made the same realization, Loki huffed and crossed his arms with a now furious blush. Thor returned to looking Loki in the eye, still smiling broadly.

"Can I see you again, Loki?" When his name rolled off Thor's tongue, he was forced to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine, and he could not fathom why.

"Tch, I cannot stop you, Prince Odinson," he said, mockery in his voice.

"Brilliant. Until we meet again, Loki," Thor murmured, reaching for the other's hand again and bringing it to his lips once more. Loki pouted and turned his head to the side, suddenly stiffening as he saw his scroll a couple dozen feet away near a tree. He wondered why he had not seen it until now.

"I must go now," Loki said hurriedly and pulled his hand from Thor's grip as he dashed to where the scroll lay. Without a single glance backwards, he grabbed the scroll and took off in the direction of his humble abode, being extra careful not to trip over any fallen branches this time.

Thor smiled to himself as he watched the hurried, yet cautious, retreat of the black-haired beauty. "Farewell," he murmured to himself with the still present smile. He was very intrigued by the male, and he was not sure why. Perhaps it was the way the brunet treated him as an ordinary townsman and not as the prince he was. Turning back to the path he had been strolling on before encountering the mysterious male, Thor sauntered away, unaware of the watchful eyes that followed him.  


* * *

 

  
A young woman, clad in a dark cloak with the hood concealing her flowing chestnut hair and beautiful face, stood peeking around a nearby tree. She had been following the prince to confess her feelings towards him when Thor suddenly darted over to a fallen woman. The cloaked woman, Jane, quickly hid behind the tree that was still in earshot of the conversation that had started. ‘ _That clumsy woman probably did it for the prince's attention_ ,’ Jane concluded. The young woman raised her face and gazed up at Thor, clearly mesmerized by his cobalt eyes. Gasping quietly, she realized the fallen female was actually male. Jane’s long nails bit into the bark of the tree, making crescent shaped dents in it, as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Jane's eyes suddenly took note of an object near her; a scroll lay at her feet. She picked it up and unraveled it. She squinted her eyes to read the handwriting that rolled across the page in a fancy font. She dropped the scroll quickly and put a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.  _It was a magic scroll._ Jane could not believe it! There was a  _witch_  in the town!

It was then that Jane realized the conversation between the two men was dying out. The scroll had rolled a few feet away from the tree towards the other two. She desired to run and grab it, so she could expose whoever the witch was to the town, but she did not want to risk being seen. She glanced at the brunet and blond just as Loki had ripped his hand away from the prince and stormed towards her. She started panicking and had to try to level her breathing out before its ragged pace exposed her. The brunet, much to Jane's surprise, grabbed the scroll, slipped it in his robe and began to nearly sprint in the opposite direction of Thor.

 _'So, he's the witch of the town. Interesting..._ ' Jane thought to herself. She looked over at the prince who had a longing look in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Jane glowered at the thought of that clumsy twit stealing her love away for himself. She began to think of a plan. ' _If I can prove that he is a witch, the prince will surely turn his back on him and become mine once and for all!'_


End file.
